


It had taken them startlingly long to get together but eventually they had made it

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, get together... sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: It had been surprisingly… uneventful





	It had taken them startlingly long to get together but eventually they had made it

It had taken them startlingly long to get together but eventually they had made it.

 

It had been surprisingly… uneventful.

 

They had always lived in each others pocket.

 

It had not changed all that much after coming back.

 

Yes, Bucky had been moody, to put it mildly.

 

But he preferred to be moody close to Steve.

 

And Steve hadn’t for a second tried to stop him.

 

So there was that.

 

So they had taken to resting close to each other a lot, intersected by sparring with each other, sharing food, watching movies together and resting some more - sometimes even with Steve reading a book.

 

It had not necessarily been the best arrangement. Or rather: it was the best but not the most healthy one.

 

Sam had been the one to finally speak out what everyone else was thinking:

 

You two behave worse then a hormonal couple in love.

 

Steve had shrugged and turned a page in his book.

 

And Bucky had not found it important enough to even attempt to lift his head from Steve’s lap.

 

And what ever Sam had made of it: eventually he had turned around and left.

 

Bucky had lazed around some more. And almost a good ten minutes later - when he was sure that there was no one else observing them - Bucky had asked to no one in particular:

 

“Are we?”

 

Steve had been absorbed in his book and hardly managed more then a simple “Hm?”

 

“Are we?”

 

“Let them talk, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

And Bucky almost seemed to buy Steve’s disinterested voice and the way he kept reading. Still… “But, _are_ we?”

 

Steve actually paused for a moment and settle startlingly quick on a “I’d love to, but it is up to you.”

 

And Bucky had sounded almost questing when he said “Okay.”, paused and then he said, this time more sure, “Okay.”

 

Steve nodded and went back to his book and Bucky just snuggled in a little bit deeper.

 

And that was all that needed to be said on anything.

 

It wasn’t the most romantic declaration. But it was them.


End file.
